1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display module, and more particularly to a display module capable of resolving the leaking problem of a green filter layer in a red light region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, display products have become popular in people's daily life. Display products generate bright colors through the use of a color filter (CF) which filters off the light of the light source and displays the desired quality of colors.
Let the liquid crystal display (LCD) be taken for example. The LCD, being a non-active light-emitting element, firstly uses an internal backlight unit or an external ambient light (a reflective or semi-transmitting LCD) as the light source, uses a driving circuit to control liquid crystal molecules to form grey scale display, provides colors through the red (R)/green (G)/blue (B) filter layers of the color filter, and adjusts the RGB ratios, such that a color display frame can be displayed in a full-color mode.
As the markets have strong demand for high resolution and high contrast display products, the color filter has become a crucial factor to the colorization effect of the LCD. In an ideal color filter, each color filter allows only the light whose wavelength belongs to a specific range to pass through. Light leak occurs when the wavelength of the light passing through the color filter is outside the specific range. The occurrence of light leak affects the chromaticity coordinates of the white or RGB dots, and accordingly deteriorates the display effect and quality. However, due to the material characteristics, the color filters currently available still cannot achieve the ideal state of having no leaking of the light of other colors, and cannot meet the market demand and future trend.